he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternia Flower
The Eternia Flower is the 112th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Synopsis Much like "A Friend in Need," "The Eternia Flower" deals with the issue of drug abuse. Count Marzo attempts to overthrow King Randor by getting the children of Eternia hooked on a black weed he calls the Eternia Flower, although it is later revealed to have originated on Orko's homeworld of Trolla. Marzo uses a boy named Jahno to achieve his goal, but Jahno, under the influence of the flower, climbs a high wall and almost falls, but is saved thanks to He-Man and Teela. Prince Adam later finds the strange flower in Jahno's shuttle and shows it to Teela. Orko swipes the flower from Adam as Teela goes to take it and explains that the flower is originally called "The Black Nightmare", and it can damage a persons mind, causing people to either laugh, cry, hallucinate, get sick or do crazy things. While Orko asks his Uncle Montork if he knows anything about the flower, Adam and Teela go to talk to Jahno, only to find that Jahno and his brother, Chad, are missing. Orko tells them that Count Marzo owned a flower farm on Trolla, and Adam and Teela realize Marzo is responsible. They follow Marzo in the Wind Raider, but he traps them in a forcefield. Prince Adam's freeze ray is unable to penetrate the forcefield, but they are released when one of Orko's spells misfires. Meanwhile, Marzo gets Chad hooked on the flower just as the other kids arrive to unknowingly become addicts, but Jahno tells them to flee. Outraged, Count Marzo has his henchman Chimera summon the Wolfbats to attack Jahno and Chad. He-Man arrives and dispatches the Wolfbats, and Teela and Orko catch Marzo and Chimera, but they then manage to escape. The Sorceress sends He-Man and Teela to the planet Eronia where Marzo is producing the flowers. He-Man easily sidesteps Chimera and Teela tackles Count Marzo, and the bad guys are sent off to a prison planet. Moral Teela: "Do you know someone who uses drugs the way Jahno used that flower? Drugs can be dangerous because of the effect they can have on the mind and body. The price one pays for the feeling a drug gives can be a loss of control, hurting someone you love, or something much worse. People often get sick playing with drugs. Some even die. Never take drugs from other people, even if a close friend says it's all right. Check with someone who really loves you. See you next time." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Orko *Teela Allies *Burbie *Chad *Jonno *Queen Marlena *King Randor *Sorceress Villains *Chimera *Count Marzo Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Count Marzo * Alan Oppenheimer as Battle Cat/Cringer and Chimera * Linda Gary as Teela, the Sorceress and Chad * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, King Randor and Morton * Erika Scheimer as Jonno Behind the Scenes *Script was approved July 27, 1984 and final script revision took place September 20, 1984. *Chad & Burbie previously appeared in Double Edged Sword, although Chad's character model has been slightly revised. Count Marzo and Chimera return from The Once and Future Duke, but Chimera has been completely redesigned. Continuity *The animation of Prince Adam firing a laser from his wrist gauntlet is reused from Dawn of Dragoon. *The sequence of Count Marzo raising both his hands and firing blasts at He-Man was previously used in The Once and Future Duke. *The character model for Chad can be spotted during a flashback sequence in Battlecat together with the character model for Jeremy from The Royal Cousin. Errors *In one shot when the Wind Raider is passing overhead, you can just make out He-Man siting at the controls when it is supposed to be Adam, as evident in the very next shot. Gallery Eternia Flower 01.png Eternia Flower 02.png Eternia Flower 03.png Eternia Flower 04.png Eternia Flower 05.png Eternia Flower 06.png Eternia Flower 07.png Eternia Flower 08.png Eternia Flower 09.png Eternia Flower 10.png Eternia Flower 11.gif Eternia Flower 12.png Eternia Flower 13.png Eternia Flower 14.png Eternia Flower 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *The second Chimera. Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes